


Temperature Difference

by plasma_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, oppositeshipping - Freeform, trans!kai, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping
Summary: short ramble of zane eating out kai





	Temperature Difference

To say Kai’s brain was mush right now was an understatement.  
Zanes chilled mouth between his thighs, icey tongue swirling around his clit - slipping down deeper and swiping into the warm, wet heat in front of him before making his way back up.

Slow methodical movements that had the fire elemental struggling not to tighten his thighs around Zanes head (not like said nindroid would mind.)  
Kai’s fingers grabbing at platnum hair as he tried to roll his hips desperately, the only thing stopping him from fucking himself against Zanes mouth being the tight hold his boyfriend kept on his hips.

“Zane-” Kai moaned lowly, earning a hum in response that made his ears burn.  
“Do something, anything. ” Red begged, unable to stop the obnoxious moan when he felt two fingers press into him.  
Zane now sucking harshly on his clit and escalating to a quick finger fuck that took Red’s breath away.

“Don’t stop,” Kai knew he sounded desperate, fuck, he was desperate. Familar warmth curling and coiling in his gut as Zane worked him over.  
Ice elemental cool as ever as he gazed up hungrily at his boyfriend, fingers curling knowingly and making Kai let out a high pitched whine.

He thinks he called out Zanes name, rutting his hips messily against the nindroids face he held - pinned between thighs and needy hands.  
Kai rode out his high, grip never faltering on the nindroid that thankfully didn’t need to breath.

He was patient, now gently licking and mouthing against Kai’s heat as he let the boy come down, small gasps and mewls slipping from him; over stimulation bittersweet as he practically melted against the bed.  
Zane now able to slip from his grip to press gentle kisses up the fire elementals thighs, stomach, chest and neck until finally giving Kai a sweet kiss as he cuddled up against the fire elemental, wiping at his mouth before nuzzling into the soft hair of the brunette with sweet words that made Kai smile dumbly.


End file.
